Halt
by Steeldust-01
Summary: Die Szene in Jacks Krankenzimmer in Heroes II


**Titel ** : Halt

**Author** : Steeldust01

**Email ** : Steeldustweb.de

**Pairing ** : S/J

**Rating** : PG

**Status** : komplett

**Type **: Freundschaft

**Feedback** : sehr gerne ! Kritik ist auch erwünscht, möchte mich schließlich verbessern 

**Spoiler** : Season 7 Folge 17 und 18 ( Helden )

**Staffel ** : 7

**Summary** : Die S/J-Szene im Krankenzimmer. Gefühle und Gedanken von Sam & Jack.

**Disclaimer** : Sie gehören nicht mir, alles Eigentum von MGM !

**Autors Note** : Das ist meine allererste FF und ich komme mir etwas komisch dabei vor.

Ich habe zwar versucht nicht OOC zu werden, aber ob es mir wirklich gelungen

ist überlasse ich Euch. Mein Dank geht an Angi, samoneill89 und an meine

Tante g .

**Halt**

„ Oh verdammt, ich werde langsam alt „ fluchte Jack O'Neill in die Stille seines kleinen  
Krankenzimmers hinein, als er mit schmerzenden Rippen nach seinem T-Shirt griff.  
„Du wirst alt? „ schalt er sich selber in Gedanken. „ Mein lieber Jack, du bist schon lange alt; zu alt für diesen Job „  
In Momenten wie diesem spürte er jedes seiner 45 Jahre überdeutlich. Seufzend strich er mit seiner rechten Hand nochmals prüfend über den Verband, der sich um seinen Oberkörper schmiegte und verharrte dann in der Bewegung.  
Diese einfache Geste brachte die Gedanken zurück, die er schon seit Stunden versuchte zu unterdrücken.  
Doktor Fraiser war tot. Getötet durch die Waffe eines Jaffas, die gleiche Art Energiestrahl, vor die ihn seine Weste geschützt hatte.  
Wieso musste Janet sterben? Trug sie nicht die gleiche Art Weste wie er? Es war so verdammt unfair.  
Sie hatte nie etwas anderes versucht als Leben zu retten, nicht so wie er, der schon unzählige Leben beendet hatte.  
Er war froh, noch am Leben zu sein, dennoch drängte sich dieser Gedanken in den Vordergrund, wie eine Luftblase, die im Wasser unaufhaltsam nach oben stieg. Hatte sie nicht ein viel größeres Recht auf Leben als er? Und wurde sie nicht auch mehr gebraucht als er?   
Cassie! Schmerzhaft sog Jack die Luft ein. Der körperliche Schmerz vermischte sich dabei mit dem seelischen, als er an das junge Mädchen dachte.  
Zum zweiten Mal hatte Cassie ihre Mutter verloren und er, Jack O'Neill, war wieder einmal mit dem Leben davon gekommen.

Jack verfolgte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter. Er wollte, konnte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken wie ungerecht das Universum, das Leben war.  
Er wollte einfach nur aus der Enge dieses Zimmers verschwinden.  
Also schob er den Gedanken beiseite, wie er es schon so viele Male zuvor getan hatte. So viele Male zuvor, zu verschiedenen Anlässen.

Er war mit den Jahren gut darin geworden, seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken.  
O'Neill umschloss sein T-Shirt ein wenig fester .

„ Schwarz wie der Tod „ fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf, als der schwarzen Stoff des Shirts durch seine Finger glitt. Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck, den seine geprellten Rippen mit einem stechenden Schmerz belohnten, zog er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und atmete schmerzerfüllt aus.

Mit einem metallischen Klacken öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah O'Neill die vertraute Gestalt Carters, die in das Zimmer trat.  
„Sir„ , Carter machte zwei Schritte in den Raum und blieb dann stehen, „ich habe gehört, dass Sie aufstehen können„ Ihre Stimme klang neutral und doch konnte er die Unsicherheit in ihr spüren. 

Samantha Carter fühlte sich in der Tat unsicher und das war kein vertrautes Gefühl für sie.  
Sie als Wissenschaftlerin hatte gerne alles unter Kontrolle, doch die Gefühle, die seit der Rettungsmission für SG-13 in ihr tobten, vermischten sich zu einem Chaos, das ihr manchmal das Gefühl gab, nicht mehr atmen zu können.  
Ihre beste Freundin war tot. Janet Fraiser war tot. Gestorben bei dem Versuch, einem Menschen das Leben zu retten.  
Und so schmerzhaft und traurig das für Sam war, fühlte sie doch gleichzeitig eine unbändige Freude und Erleichterung darüber, dass der Mann, der in diesem Augenblick vor ihr auf dem Krankenbett saß, noch lebte.  
Jack O'Neill war noch am Leben. In dem Augenblick, als ihn die Ladung der Stabwaffe getroffen hatte und er zu Boden ging, glaubte sie schon, alles wäre verloren.  
Er war dem Tod schon oft näher gewesen als dem Leben, aber niemals zuvor hatte sie eine solche Panik empfunden.  
Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren so viel durchgemacht, so viel Leid und Verlust erlitten. Sam war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es verkraftet hätte ihn zu verlieren.

Jack hob kurz den Blick und erwiderte unter Schmerzen „Ja, tut noch etwas weh, aber die sagen ich kann gehen. „ Er hob dabei seine Hände und senkte den Blick wieder.  
Er fühlte sich nicht besonders wohl. Carter brachte ihn nach all den Jahren immer noch aus dem Gleichgewicht, und im Augenblick war der Panzer, den er sich schon vor Jahren zugelegt hatte, um sich vor seelischen Schmerzen zu schützen, sehr brüchig.  
Er brauchte erst etwas Abstand um seine gewohnte, zu oft gespielte, Lässigkeit und Ruhe wieder zu erlangen. Solange das nicht der Fall war, fühlte er sich schutzlos.  
Wieso war sie hier?

„Die schusssicheren Westen haben sich gelohnt„ unterbrach Sam die kurze Stille und damit auch ihre und seine Gedanken, „sonst wären sie jetzt mit Sicherheit tot!„  
Sie versuchte immer noch sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, versuchte das Zittern aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen.   
O'Neill hob kurz seinen Blick und schaute ihr in die Augen, ehe er seinen Blick abermals senkte.  
Erst musste er seine aufkommenden Gefühle kontrollieren, bevor er ihr wieder in die Augen blicken konnte, um das Unvermeidliche auszusprechen.  
„Fraiser hatte nicht so viel Glück. „

Diese einfache Aussage war zu viel für Samantha, die Tränen, die sie die ganze Zeit mit eisernem Willen unterdrückt hatte, bahnten sich langsam aber doch unaufhaltsam ihren Weg an die Oberfläche. Sie senkte den Blick und versuchte krampfhaft sie zurückzuhalten.  
„Nein „ , Er konnte hören, dass nun auch ihre Stimme anfing zu zittern.

Jack sah sie einen Moment an, ehe er sich mit seiner linken Hand auf den Nachttisch stützte um aufzustehen.  
Er begrüßte den körperlichen Schmerz den er dabei empfand, verdrängte dieser doch den seelischen, der um so vieles schwerer zu ertragen war.  
Da waren sie plötzlich gewesen, die Tränen, die er schon bei ihrer Ankunft in ihr gespürt hatte.  
Nur waren sie jetzt fast sichtbar in ihren blauen Augen.   
Augen, die er hell strahlen sehen wollte, nicht verschleiert von Tränen und Kummer.  
„Wie geht es Cassie? „ fragte Jack, nur um die erdrückende Stille zu brechen. Mit schweren Schritten durchquerte er den winzigen Raum und griff nach seiner Uniformjacke.   
„Sie ist ein starkes Mädchen, sie wird damit klarkommen „ Sams Stimme war noch immer voller Trauer und ungeweinter Tränen.   
„Ja… „  
O'Neill fühlte sich hilflos, traurig und in der Tiefe seines Bewusstseins auch schuldig.  
Wieder drängte sich ungewollt der Gedanke, der ihn schon seit Stunden immer wieder beschäftigte, nach oben.  
Er war noch hier, nahezu unverletzt und Fraiser war tot. Er trug keine Schuld an ihrem Tod und Sam würde ihm keinen Vorwurf machen und dennoch fühlte er sich schuldig und verantwortlich.  
Er wollte irgendetwas sagen, etwas, das ihr helfen würde, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass Worte das Leid nicht lindern konnten.  
Doch irgendetwas musste er sagen, er spürte eine eigenartige Spannung in ihr.  
Herrgott Jack, sag irgendwas,... hilf ihr, dachte er bei sich.  
Doch er war noch nie gut in diesen Dingen gewesen.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens zog er seine Jacke an und fragte „ Sie sprechen bei der Gedenkfeier? „ Er versuchte seiner Stimme nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Langsam verschleierten die Tränen ihren Blick, ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Sam konnte als Erwiderung nur nicken und begann unmerklich zu z ittern.  
Der Colonel verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Sie wich seinem Blick aus.  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie seinem forschenden Blick standhalten konnte. Es gab so viel zu sagen, doch sie wusste nicht wie. Sie fühlte sich hilflos, übermannt von ihren Gefühlen.  
Die Trauer um den Verlust ihrer Freundin, das Wissen um den Schmerz den Cassie fühlen musste und doch waren dort noch stärkere Gefühle in ihr.  
Gefühle, die nie aufgehört hatten zu existieren. Gefühle, die über so viele Jahre weggesperrt waren. Das alles vermischt, mit diesem eigenartig Gefühl der Schuld und der Reue.  
Da stand sie nun in seinem Zimmer und war so unendlich froh, ihn nicht verloren zu haben.  
Sie wusste, dass es gegen die Regeln war und aus einem irrationalem Gefühl heraus fühlte sie sich auch Janet gegenüber schuldig.  
Das Zittern in ihr wurde stärker.

„Sir ... „ langsam hob sie ihren Blick auf der Suche nach seinen ruhigen, braunen Augen, die ihr schon so oft Halt und Stärke gegeben hatten „ ich wollte nur sagen... „ ihre Stimme verlor sich und abermals senkte sie den Blick. Es war so verdammt schwer zu ertragen.  
Die Wahrheit zu offenbaren wenn es um ihre innersten Gefühle ging, war etwas, das Samantha Carter noch nie leicht gefallen war.  
Mit tränenerstickter Stimme und gesenktem Blick versuchte sie den Satz zu beenden „ als ich sie da liegen sah und ... „  
Ihre Stimme versagte. Was sollte sie ihm sagen? Dass sie das Gefühl hatte, die Welt sei stehen geblieben, als sie auf seinen leblosen Körper zu rannte?  
Das sie glaubte, sie könne ohne ihn nicht weiterexistieren? Dass sie ihn bedingungslos und ohne den Hauch eines Zweifels liebte.  
Sie konnte diese Worte nicht aussprechen. Genauso wenig wie er es konnte.  
Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel. Nicht mal am Rande des Todes konnten sie ehrlich zueinander sein. 

Sam stand vor ihm, zitternd, verletzlich und mit tränennassen Augen.  
Sie sah ihn kurz an, bevor sie ihren Blick wieder senkte und nach Worten rang.  
Er ahnte, was sie sagen wollte und wusste dennoch, dass sie es nicht aussprechen konnte.  
Innerlich verfluchte er sich für seine Härte, seine Gefühllosigkeit nach außen hin.  
Dort stand sie nun und brauchte ihn mehr als je zuvor, und er tat nichts um ihr zu helfen.  
Er konnte nichts tun.  
Er hatte Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sein Blick wurde weich, ohne das er es bemerkte.

„ ... ich bin so froh, dass es Ihnen gut geht! „ beendete Sam ihren Satz.  
Sie weinte, nicht laut, nicht unkontrolliert. Leise und schmerzhaft. Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit und Hilflosigkeit verstärkte sich in ihr.  
Oh, wie sie sich wünschte, er würde sie jetzt in den Arm nehmen und den Schmerz vertreiben.  
Doch er stand nur vor ihr, bewegungslos und stumm. Sie wagte es nicht, die Distanz zu verringern.

Er wirkte immer noch so unnahbar. Sie begegnete seinem Blick, seine Augen hatten einen weichen Schimmer angenommen.  
Langsam trat er auf sie zu.  
Sie stand vor ihm, verletzlicher und hilfesuchender als je zuvor. Er verminderte die Distanz zwischen ihnen und sah sie an.  
Sam erwiderte seinen Blick, hielt ihm stand, zitternd und unsicher, aber dennoch beständig.  
Er erkannte in ihren Augen all die unausgesprochenen Worte, die Gefühle und den Schmerz.  
Seine eigene Seele spiegelte sich in diesen blauen Augen wieder.  
Er sah sie plötzlich nicht mehr als seinen 2IC, sondern als die Frau, die er liebte. Die Frau, die seinen Halt und seinen Trost brauchte.   
Und für den Moment vergaß er das Militär und die Regeln. Die waren hier nicht wichtig.  
Wichtig war nur die Frau, die vor ihm stand und seine Hilfe brauchte.

„Komm her „ 

Er sprach die Worte sanft, fast flüsternd.

Sams Gefühle drohten sie zu überfluten. Der Damm war gebrochen. Sie lehnte sich in seine Umarmung, klammerte sich an ihn.  
Es tat gut ihn zu spüren, die Wärme seines Körpers.  
Lebendig und stark.

Jack O'Neill erkannte plötzlich, wie sehr er diese Umarmung gebraucht hatte. Genau wie sie.  
Der ganze Schmerz, die Trauer, die Hoffnungslosigkeit überschwemmten ihn.   
Er drohte fortgerissen zu werden von seinen Gefühlen.  
Jack vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals, klammerte sich an sie und versuchte die Tränen, die sich nun den Weg an die Oberfläche bahnten, zurückzuhalten. Er musste stark sein, für sie. 

Sam konnte spüren, wie Jack in ihrer Umarmung zu zittern begann, wie sehr er sich in diese Umarmung lehnte und wie er sie genauso brauchte, wie sie ihn.  
Sie spürte seinen Atem an ihrem Hals und fühlte seine Tränen auf ihrer Haut.

„ Es tut mir so Leid Sam „

Seine Stimme war fast unhörbar. Verzerrt von Schmerz und Tränen.  
Es tat ihr unendlich weh, ihn so zu erleben und doch konnte sie nichts tun, um ihm den Schmerz zu nehmen. Fühlte sie doch den gleichen Schmerz in sich.  
Ihre Hand strich sanft über seinen Kopf. Trostspendend und gleichzeitig doch auch auf der Suche nach eigenem Trost.

So standen sie in diesem Zimmer, in einer verzweifelten Umarmung, verbunden durch den Schmerz, den sie teilten, und die Gefühle die sie beide verband. So nah und doch gleichzeitig so unerreichbar.

„Jack .. „ 

Mehr konnte sie nicht sagen.

„Alles wird gut Sam, alles wird gut „

ENDE 


End file.
